Only Hope
by Jackson Teller
Summary: She was his only hope... DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sons Of Anarchy. I own Lacey and the plot.
1. Intro

_Ridin' through this world  
All alone  
God takes your soul  
You're on your own_

She was his only sanity and hope of reaming who he was...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Jax Teller or Sons of Anarchy. I do own my plot and OC's. Do not steal or claim as your own.**


	2. Welcome to Charming

"Why didn't you tell us you old fool?" Bobby patted Tig's back as Tig just shook his head.

"Something I don't go into detail about. Better to keep her safe than me to be sorry." Tig replied to Bobby as I looked between the two unsure of what they fuck they were talking about this time.

"What the fuck you two old fool's rambling about?" I asked sitting down at the table looking between them.

"Tig has a daughter." Bobby laughed sitting in his normal seat.

"Daughter?" Chibs accent rang through the room causing my head to snap in his direction. "What the hell else are you hiding, Tig?" Chibs laughed sitting down in his spot.

"God you people drill shit into the ground." Tig sighed shaking his head as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you mention that you had a daughter?" I asked Tig giving him a look.

Tig shrugged, "I wanted to keep her out of harm's way. Me being you know, here. I didn't want her to be in the scene… Trying to keep her safe." Tig replied.

I smirked a little leaning into the table, "You can't keep her safe forever, dude." I said.

Tig narrowed his eyes, "Can if I try, Teller." Tig growled a little giving me a warning look.

I snickered shaking my head at him. I watched as the rest of the guys piled into the room as I started our normal meeting off…

**Lacey**

I gripped the steering wheel tighter as I saw the welcome sign that led into **Charming**. A place that I had just found out about a six years ago, when my dad reached out to me. I knew about his life with the Sons of Anarchy and his ways. My mom had always told me that it was best the way she kept it.

Stopping at the sign that my dad had told me I would see before turning into where he'd be. I sighed looking around, my mom was a junkie who thought everything was best as long as she had my dad's child support money to get her dope with. I turned into the lot as I drove towards the garage parking out of the way.

Getting out of the mustang I took and grabbed my purse as I looked around the place. It looked normal, good for hiding their true meaning. Slinging the purse upon my shoulder I let a sigh escape my lips as I begin walking across the lot heading for the bar.

"You lost miss?" Someone called out causing me to turn around and stare at the man coming from the garage. "You need your car worked on?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, I am looking for Tig." I said.

"Tig's in a meeting. You need him for something?" He asked.

I sighed, "Yeah I do, when will he be done?" I asked.

"Anytime. They're in the bar." He said going back into the garage.

I turned around rolling my eyes as I took and walked towards the bar walking inside. Looking around I saw some girls lingering around as I heard doors opening up and laughter roaring throughout the bar. I turned towards the noise as I saw some men staring at me, "Damn." A man said he was bald on the sides and had some hair on the top and tattoos on his head.

I raised my eyebrow a little as I saw my dad pushing his way through the few men that were staring. "Eyes back in your heads fuckers." He shouted.

I smiled as he came over taking me into his arms, "Hey sweetie." He smiled.

"Hey dad." I hugged him as I pulled back smiling at him.

"You get here ok, nothing happened?" He asked.

I smiled hiding the fear I had from my mom's threats as I shook my head, "Everything went fine." I smiled.

He nodded smiling, "Good. Come on." He said taking me towards the room as the men continued to stare at me.

"Do they always do this?" I asked.

He laughed, "Something new comes, yeah." He said as we entered the room…


	3. Claimed

"Jax." Dad said as we entered the room as the rest of the men cleared out.

"Yeah?" The guy named Jax said turning around looking towards us. His eyes roaming my body as he smirked. "So is this your daughter?" He questioned.

Dad nodded his head, "This is my daughter. Jax this is Lacey Trager. Lacey this is Jackson 'Jax' Teller VP of our club." Dad said.

Jax extended his hand out as I smiled a little extending mine and shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you Lacey." He smiled at me.

I smiled as I nodded, "Same to you." I said removing my hand from the shake as I shoved them into the pockets of my leather jacket.

"Well I'll get out of here and let you two have some time together." Jax smiled at my dad and me as he left the room shutting the door behind him.

Dad smiled at me as he pointed to a chair as I walked over sitting down. I crossed my leg over the other dropping my purse onto the floor below as I looked at my dad as he sat across from me. "Lacey, I am sorry your mom kept us apart." Dad said.

I shrugged, "She "claimed" it was the best way." I said picking at my nails.

"Claimed?" Dad questioned.

I sighed, "She said if I was around you, that the child support would stop." I said.

"What did me sending child support to her all those years have anything to do with me being near my child?" He asked.

I sighed dropping my head. I bit my lip as I turned my head hiding the tears from him, "Lacey." He said in a softer tone.

I glanced towards him a little, "Nothing." I muttered rubbing my arms. "So am I staying at your house with you? Or what?" I asked.

I saw dad narrow his eyes a little as he shook his head sighing, "Staying with me. I'll let Jax take you that way. I have some business to finish up here and I'll be there soon." He got up and walked over to me pecking my head as he hugged me. "I love you baby girl." He whispered to me.

"You too dad." I said getting up and grabbing my purse.

Dad left the room as I saw Jax enter it not too long after he had left. I smiled at Jax as he offered his arm like a true gentleman. I laughed lightly taking his arm, "Wow." I said.

"Hey I can be a gentleman when I want." He said.

I smiled at Jax nodding my head, "Seems like it. Time will tell." I smiled as we exited the bar heading for my car.

"So if you want you can follow me, to your old man's place." Jax said as I nodded in response going to my car.

I got inside and started it up as I watched Jax get onto his motorcycle. I had to admit he was fucking sexy as hell. Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad…

Turning the car off I got out as I looked at Jax as he climbed off his motorcycle, "Thank you for bringing me here." I offered him thanks as he nodded.

"Hey no problem." He smiled at me.

I nodded as I walked to my trunk and opened it up grabbing some of my bags out as I headed for the back door opening it. "Need help?" Jax called.

I turned and looked at him smiling, "Sure, I'd appreciate it." I smiled.

He nodded grabbing what was left and shut my trunk down. I headed to the room dad had mentioned to me that'd be mine. I walked in and laid my stuff on the bed as I saw Jax sit the other stuff near the door, "Thanks again Jax." I smiled at him.

He returned the smile, "No problem. Need anything else?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, thank you though." I smiled at him.

I walked with him to the back door as we walked into the car port as I smiled, "Be safe." I said to him as he nodded heading down the drive and to his bike. I watched him climb on and fasten his helmet as he looked at me and smiled before heading off.

I turned back around locking my car up and heading inside the house. Dad had hired someone for sure to pain this room the way I had mentioned it to him over the phone. I smiled as I began unpacking everything. I was already feeling good about this change, I hoped it stayed like this…


	4. One Way or Another

**Tig**

Pulling up behind Lacey's car I turned my bike off and got off. I sighed starting for the back door as I heard another bike pull up as I turned seeing Clay, "So I hear I missed a lot at this meeting." Clay looked at me as he cut his bike off and got off walking to me.

"Guess so." I said rubbing my face.

"A daughter, and you forget to fucking tell me?" Clay sighed stopping in front of me. "What if she'd gotten hurt these years, huh?" Clay snipped.

"Dude." I said looking at him. "I kept an eye on her. Plus her mother kept her away from me. The day she turned eighteen she fled from her mom's care. I tried finding her and I lucked up a month ago and found her." I looked at Clay.

"Why didn't you come to me, Alex? I could've helped you." Clay sighed.

"Sorry man, I didn't wanting anyone to know till I was ready for that." I said.

Clay nodded, "I understand brother." Clay said as he patted my shoulder. "So is she here for good?" Clay asked.

"If he'll have me, I am saying she is." A female voice echoed from behind me. I turned around a little seeing Lacey in her pajamas and a grey coat over her as she walked towards us.

I smirked a little at her as I hugged her before keeping my arm around her shoulder, "Clay this is my little girl, Lacey. Lacey this is the president of the club and a dear friend, Clay. He's Jax's step-father." I said to Lacey.

"Nice to meet you." Lacey smiled at Clay.

"You too sweetheart." He said smiling. "Tomorrow morning bright and early. We have a lot to do." Clay pointed at me and smiled at Lacey, "Gemma could always use extra hands at the office if you are up for it sweetheart." Clay smiled going to his bike.

"Sure, thanks." Lacey smiled staying close to my side.

"Thanks man." I called to Clay as he nodded waving small one and pulling out heading to his home.

I smiled looking at Lacey, "Did you like your room?" I asked her as I kept my arm around her as we walked inside.

"Yeah thanks dad." She smiled at me.

"No problem honey." We walked inside as I smiled at her. "Go ahead and get some rest. Tomorrow you're going to have a big day down at the club." I smiled patting her back lightly going to my room. I was glad to have my daughter back in my life, even though that now she was twenty-two. I sighed looking at the last picture that Laura had ever sent me of Lacey.

Lacey was twelve and it was her birthday. It was the last and final time I had ever saw Lacey till today. I held the picture as I sighed; I was going to get it out of Lacey about what her mother had done to her. One way or another…


	5. Ungrateful Brat

The music began blaring from my IPOD dock as I rolled onto my side peeping through one eyelid to see it was just four in the morning, 'was he fucking kidding me?' I let a long sigh escape my lips as I got up and pushed the button on my IPOD turning it off. Stretching I walked over to my closet grabbing some clothes out and shoes as I headed out of my bedroom. I walked down the hallway towards the bathroom as I heard a loud thud come from the room beside of the bathroom.

Slowly walking around the corner I peeped through the small room seeing a woman's bare ass. I screamed out hearing my dad shout out, "OH FUCK!"

I tried my best to put my hands over my ears as I took and sighed heavily rushing for the bathroom. I could hear cuss words escaping my dad's mouth as the bare ass woman took and screamed out when a loud thud hit the floor. I ran inside the bathroom and slammed the door locking it before my dad had a chance to come out of his room. I sighed leaning back into the wall as I shook my head, this was going to be a crazy life, I could already tell…

I kept my hands shoved into the pockets of my jacket as I walked along side my dad. He rubbed the back of his neck looking over at me, "Kiddo." He started as I shook my head.

"Dad don't." I said keeping my eyes forward not wanting to hear what he had to say. I could care less about his sexual life. The less details he started on the better our lives would be.

"Ok. Ok." Dad said tossing his hands into the air in defeat.

We headed over to an office near the garage as he knocked twice and opened the door up. I heard laughter as I took and saw two women come into view as we walked up and into the office, "Gem." Dad said.

An older woman turned her brown hair streaked with blonde turned around looking at dad. Her clothes clung to her figure perfectly as she smiled brightly showing off her white teeth to us, "Tig." She smiled grabbing dad into a hug. "Who's this?" She asked pulling away narrowing her eyes slightly towards me. "Is this another slut you're sleeping with, Tig?" She asked.

Dad shook his head, "This is…" He started as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"First off I am not no slut if you're implying. Second of, I am his daughter." I snorted out.

"Well…" She smirked looking me up and down, "This is deffintantley your daughter. She has your fucking temper and attitude." She laughed pulling me into a shocking hug. "Welcome to the family doll." She smiled pulling away.

I looked at her like she was crazy. I took and stood at my dad's side as he smiled at Gemma, "Clay said she had a job here." Dad said.

Gemma nodded her head, "Yeah she's going to be working in here with me and Christie." Gemma smiled.

A somewhat tanned girl came from the back of the office smiling. Her long black hair was curled and hung down past her shoulders. She was about the same size I was, but a tad smaller in height. She had tight leather red leggings, a black corset that clung to her upper half. Her bright red heels clacked against the floor as she stopped beside of Gemma. "Christie this is Lacey, Tig's daughter." Gemma smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Christie nodded.

I smiled, "You too." I said.

"Well ladies, it's been a pleasure." Dad smirked slyly as he slipped out heading for the bar.

I turned towards the two women as I looked at them, "Well I haven't formally introduced myself. Your father didn't even do that part." Gemma shook her head. "I'm Gemma Morrow. Jax's mom." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "I am sorry about the…" I started she held her hand up.

"Once we don't apologize for attitude. To be in this club you have to have a back bone. And you sweetheart surly do." Gemma smirked at me. "Now Christie will show you your job, I have an appointment with my old man's dick." Gemma pushed her boobs up and walked out of the office going towards the bar.

"Gemma." Christie laughed lightly shaking her head. "Come on sweetie. I'll show you the ropes." Christie smiled at me as we took and headed into the back.

Christie and I headed for the bar as she laughed at the small joke I had made about my dad and what happened this morning. "Girl you have guts to hold it all in." She smiled.

"Guess so." I laughed lightly. "So I am assuming you're with one of the guys?" I asked her unsure.

She laughed nodding, "You assumed right. Opie. He's Jax's best friend." Christie said as we entered the bar.

I looked around feeling out of place. Of course I was one of the guy's daughter. But I wasn't any of theirs old lady like Christie and Gemma. I sighed as Christie gripped my arm lightly bringing me back to reality, "Hey I'll see you tomorrow ok." She smiled as I nodded.

I watched her walk over to Jax and a guy. He had a black beanie on his head as he leaned into the bar smoking his cigarette. Christie slipped her arms around him as I smiled lightly. I turned a little seeing my dad as I walked over to him, "Hey old man." I laughed hugging him.

"Kiddo." Dad smiled returning the hug. "Something wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Nah. I am going to head on home." I looked at him.

"You sure?" Dad asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm beat." I smiled as I walked towards the exit.

I got into the car as I backed out heading for the house. Once I arrived I killed the engine and got out locking my car up. I headed up the drive to the back door as I unlocked it and walked inside. Closing the door and locking it I headed towards my bedroom. Stopping in my tracks when I heard someone say my name. I slowly turned on my heels seeing my mom standing there holding a gun in her hand as she narrowed her eyes.

"After everything I done for your ungrateful ass. You come here. To the low life scum." She snarled narrowing her eyes more at me.

"Dad isn't low life scum. You are stupid ass!" I screamed at her.

I saw the anger spark in her as she growled out. "That's it." She screamed out as I saw her point the gun towards me. I frantically looked around for anything I could find as I took and found nothing. I closed my eyes knowing this would my final moment as I heard a loud bang…


	6. Gonna Be

The gunshot rang in my ears as I slowly opened my eyes up to see Jax standing behind my mother's limp less body. I saw my dad run inside as he looked at me before bolting over her body and taking me into his arms, "Lacey." He said holding me close. He released me as he cupped my cheeks checking me over for any gunshot wound.

I blinked a few times as I looked at my dad, "I…I'm fine…" I whispered turning my attention from Jax to my dad.

I felt dad take me into his arms and lead me away from the kitchen. He held me close as I saw Christie, Opie, Clay, and Gemma all running through to the living room. I turned around sitting down on the sofa as I took and saw blood on my dad's arm as he looked down at my shoulder, "Lace." He said as I glanced over at my shoulder seeing blood.

"Shit." I whispered as I took and lent back into the couch.

I watched as Christie ran towards the bathroom as I closed my eyes. I had no idea my mom would actually snap that bad. But I was fucking wrong like normal. I knew if she found me it'd be a matter of time before the other found me…

"Your shoulder is going to be ok." The girl said that Jax had brought into the house as she tossed the materials she'd used away.

I nodded my head as I looked at my shoulder as I sighed seeing the bandage. I watched the girl go towards Jax as she pressed her lips to his as he backed away a little, "See you later." He told her lowly before making his way over to me. "Hey you ok?" He asked kneeling down in front of me.

I glanced over him seeing the girl glaring at me. I shrugged and nodded, "Yeah." I said lowly.

"I'm glad it wasn't too serious." He squeezed my leg getting up and smiling down at me.

I nodded, "Thank you for… somehow coming at the right time." I said glancing up at him as he nodded.

"I'm glad I came when I did." He said smiling.

"Yeah, what were you doing here Teller?" Dad narrowed his eyes at Jax.

Jax smirked, "Just wanted to make sure she'd gotten home safe." He said looking towards dad.

I could tell dad was seeing red at his words. I giggled lightly wincing at the pain in my shoulder. I got up slowly and smiled going over to Jax. I kissed his cheek lightly hugging him, "Thank you." I said walking away heading for my bedroom to get out of the bloody shirt and into something more comfortable. I smiled to myself thinking about what Jax had done and said. Even though that woman kissed him, I didn't care. I felt a pull towards him and I was going to do whatever it took to get Jax Teller as my old man…


	7. Start of Something New

Christie and I filed the last piece of paper work as I sat on the desk looking at her, "You've been around here a while right?" I asked her.

She nodded her head, "A year or so." She said leaning into the wall, "Why?" She asked.

"Tell me something, that woman that was at my dad's last night that kissed Jax. Who is she?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Tara." Christie said giving me a suspicious look, "Why?" She asked.

"Just curious." I said as I took and sat there.

"Seriously, it's written all over your face, Lacey." Christie smirked wiggling her eye brows at me.

"What is written on my face?" I smirked sliding off the desk top staring at her.

"That you want Jax. I can see it all over your face." She smirked crossing her arms. "If you say no, then I so know you're lying." She smirked even more.

I grinned shaking my head towards her tossing my hands up innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said seeing Gemma and the one called Tara coming into the office.

"Ladies." Gemma smiled plopping down into the office chair at her desk as the one called Tara sat on the desk near her. "Lacey this is Tara. Tara this is Tig's daughter Lacey." Gemma introduced us.

"We met the other night." Tara said rudely.

"Yeah, we did." I replied just as cold.

Gemma smirked, "Tara the guy is in the meeting room that needs help. Be a doll." Gemma smiled.

Tara sighed sliding off the desk and heading for the bar. I took and rolled my eyes getting off the desk as I grabbed my jacket and purse, "My shift is over Gem. I'm going to head out." I smiled politely at her as I turned to leave.

Her hand wrapped around my arm as she took and looked at me, "Lacey can we talk?" She smiled looking at Christie as she knew it was her time to take her leave on that note.

I nodded, "Sure, Gemma. Is something wrong?" I asked.

Gemma let my arm go and smiled, "No sweetie. Just that… Well I can see the way you look at my son. The way he looks at you and…" She smirked. "Tara isn't the one that he needs to be with. She is trying to weasel her way back into Jax's life, but I don't want that. I'd much rather see him with someone that is in the "family"." Gemma said.

I nodded, "Um. Ok." I said.

"Damn it Lacey." Gemma sighed. "Do whatever the fuck you need to do to get that little tramp from him. Last night when she tried to kiss him, and he pulled away. That was something he never done, till you came into his life." Gemma said.

"So are you giving me your blessing or some sort?" I asked her.

She smirked, "That I am darling." She smiled.

I nodded at her, "Thank you." I said hugging her as she kissed my lips.

"Welcome to our family, again." She smiled before letting me go.

I walked out and headed for the bar. Tara had some competition, and I sure as hell wasn't letting her try anything over me. I strutted inside as I saw Jax sitting with Clay and my dad. I smiled going over to them as I heard my dad talking about some party tonight here, "I want to come." I looked at him.

"No way Lacey." Dad said stern.

"I don't give a fuck what you say. I am coming. There's something I need to take care of." I smiled going over to Jax as I smiled. "Hope you'll be there." I lent in kissing his lips as I pulled back smirking.

I turned around walking away as I heard Christie whistling and Gemma laughing and cheering. I smiled at them as I took and made my way to my car to head home, tonight was going to be the start of something new….


	8. Home Sweet Home

_Home Sweet Home by Justin Moore featuring Vince Neill_ was blaring through the bedroom as I finished fixing myself up for the party. I smiled at the reflection as I nodded in agreement that I looked good. Gemma had invited me to it earlier in the day even though my dad was throwing a fit for me not to go to it; he'd left over an hour ago with the whore he was taking with him. I sighed a little hearing a loud noise coming from outside at the car port.

I turned going to the window pulling my curtain back seeing nothing. I shook my head off knowing the paranoia was setting inside of me now. When Jax had shot the woman last night it wasn't my mother. It had been her twin sister that she had sent to do her dirty deed, and left her dead. I rubbed my hand lightly over my face not to mess my makeup, up. I took and grabbed my leather jacket and keys as I took and headed for the living space. I pulled the front door open and shut it locking it as I walked over to my car.

Someone's arms latched around me causing me to scream out in fear as I felt myself being picked up off the ground, "GET OFF!" I screamed out kicking and thrashing.

"Chill." A familiar voice spoke softly into my ear causing me to shutter as I was placed onto the lawn as I turned quickly nearly falling on my ass as a hand grabbed my hand holding me in place.

"Jax?" I asked looking at him.

He smirked removing his hood staring at me, "You ok?" He asked noticing how paranoid I was.

"Fine." I mumbled looking at him as I took and crossed my arms over my chest. "What are you doing here anyways?" I asked him.

"Well." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "I wanted to take you the party Clay and my mom are throwing for the club." Jax smirked a little.

"Me?" I asked in disbelief staring at him, "Wouldn't Tara get mad?" I asked him with a bitter tone to her name.

"Tara?" Jax asked looking at me, "She is no concern to me." Jax said.

"Oh really? She seemed to make it clear last night when she kissed you." I said.

"You kissed me too." He smirked.

"So." I replied looking away.

I could tell he was smirking as I felt his arms go around me pulling me into his built body. I felt his hand go to my cheek and stroke it lightly, "So why did you kiss me?" Jax whispered slipping his hand underneath my chin forcing me to look up at him.

"I don't know." I whispered staring straight up into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"You have no idea why you kissed me?" Jax softly said as his smirk grew more.

"Not one." I said firm.

"C'mon." Jax whispered to me as he cupped my cheeks, "Admit it." He said lightly.

"Admit what that you're fucking insane." I said pushing him off sighing.

Everything in me wanted to scream out that I loved him, but I couldn't. He had _Tara_. No matter how much I had said earlier I'd do anything. I didn't want to seem like a desperate whore wanting his attention.

"Lacey." Jax said staring at me, "I know you like me. I overheard you, my mom, and Christie earlier in the office." He said.

"You did?" I whispered.

Jax nodded his head as I took and bit my lip, "Ok. I like you." I admitted, "Happy?" I asked him.

Jax smirked at me as I took and shook my head a little, "Thank you." He said cupping my cheeks as he lent in closing the space between our faces as his lips crashed into mine.

Taking back by the shock of his lips touching mine, I jumped a little causing him to pull me closer to him. I slowly closed my eyes slipping my arms around his neck kissing him back. Since day one of laying eyes on him, this was what I had wanted. Nothing more than to kiss him and be in his arms.

I smiled as Jax held tightly to my hand as we took and walked inside the bar. It was like everyone's attention drifted to us as I felt my cheeks redden. Jax's grip tightened around me when he caught a glimpse of Tara. I narrowed my eyes towards her as she smirked leaning back into the seat she was in, "Oh my god!" Gemma squealed with delight coming towards Jax and me.

"Are you two a thing?" Gemma smirked looking between us.

Jax smirked looking down at me as I stared up at him, "Sort of." He chuckled which sent Gemma into a screaming fit as she grabbed his both into a tight hug with her.

I shook my head a little smiling at Jax as I patted Gemma's back.**Sort of** was good enough for me right now…


	9. Old Lady

I stood next to Gemma at the bar watching Jax talk with Opie and Christie. I glanced around seeing my dad on the pool table about to get it on with some slut. I narrowed my eyes a little but turned my attention back to Jax, "So did you admit to him?" Gemma asked.

I glanced over at her nodding bringing the beer bottle up to my lips, "Yeah." I said.

Gemma smirked a little turning her attention to Clay who sat with Piney and Bobby talking. "He overheard us didn't he?" Gemma asked.

I smiled nodding, "That he did." I said.

"Typical Jax. He normally does that kind of stuff when you don't see him." Gemma laughed.

I smiled turning my attention as I saw Jax coming towards us as I smiled. He slipped his arm around my waist kissing the side of my head, "You wanna go for a walk?" Jax smiled at me as I nodded.

I sat the beer bottle down on the bar top as I walked with Jax out of the bar. I smiled up at him as we walked through the parking lot, "Some party." I said lightly.

Jax nodded, "Yeah sometimes they can get pretty intense though." Jax smirked at me.

"I see." I said walking with him as I pulled my jacket close to my front shivering a little, "Tara sure was glaring you down." I said softly.

Jax shrugged his shoulders smiling at me, "Tara will get over it." He assured me causing a grin to form into my lips as I smiled at him nodding my head. "Come on." Jax smiled taking my hand into his and lacing our fingers together.

I smiled as Jax and I headed up to the roof top together as we sat down. Keeping our hands together, he slid his free arm around my shoulders causing me to scoot closer to him. I smiled up at him as I admired him, "Jax, you truly are an amazing guy." I smiled.

Jax smiled at me, "I can be." He snickered as I smacked his arm lightly. I rested my head against his shoulder as I sighed a little. "But there is something you need to know if you want to be my old lady." Jax said causing me to stare at him.

"Ok." I replied softly.

"I have an eight month old son named Abel. His mom is a crack ass whore who wants nothing to do with him. I've been raising him on my own with the help of my mom. He was born early and he almost died. If you want to be my old lady you have to be there for my kid too." He said.

I smiled at him, "I don't see that as a problem." I said.

"Tara did, that's why I ditched her ass when she tried to walk into my life." Jax sighed running his hand he had around my shoulder over his face. "Lacey, I think you're a great girl. And I know I want you as my old lady, nothing is going to change that. But being with me and this, they're risks, and sometimes life threatening things. I just want you to know what you're getting into before you do." He said.

I pulled away from him and stared at him, "I know what I am getting into. I might not have been around my dad all my life. But I know what this club means to each of you. I know the risks behind everything. I am strong, and willing to do whatever it takes and everything." I said.

Jax smirked as he cupped my cheeks leaning in and kissing them deep. I slid my arms around his neck scooting close to him as I slid into his lap without breaking the kiss. His rough hands sliding underneath my top as I let a slight moan escape my lips feeling his hands rest against my chest. He pulled back resting his head against my forehead, "You're my old lady, Lace." He whispered causing a smile to form in my lips as one did his. "Abel is down in the clubhouse, I think you should meet him." Jax smiled as I nodded.

I climbed off his lap as he took my hand into his, lacing our fingers together. I smiled as I walked with him back towards the clubhouse. Once we got there we walked inside and he headed back to where Gemma and Clay were. Gemma smiled bringing Abel towards us as I smiled at him, "Here" Gemma smiled handing Abel to me.

Taking him into my arms I smiled keeping him close as I supported his head and admired the little guy. "He's beautiful." I smiled.

"And now he's your son along with Jax's." Gemma smiled.

I smiled keeping Abel close to me as I looked at them. This was an amazing feeling having family. The only family I had truly ever had that cared was my dad. I smiled bouncing Abel a little in my arms loving this.


	10. Supermarket Threat

**Four months** had passed by since Jax had asked me to be his old lady, and I had become a mother figure needless to say to Abel. I smiled holding Abel in my arms as I took and fixed my cup of coffee and giggled lightly at Abel rambling in baby gibberish. I smiled kissing his forehead as I turned nearly dropping my mug seeing my dad standing there, "Jesus don't you know." I looked at him.

"Hey, I am your father I don't have to knock." Dad said sitting down at the table reaching his arms out for Abel.

I smiled handing Abel over to him as I sat down in front of him putting my mug on the table, "Something wrong dad?" I asked him.

He shook his head giving me his lying smile, "Everything is fine, sweetie." He said picking at Abel. "So have you and Jax talked about a gathering for is birthday?" Dad asked.

I shook my head smiling at him, "Not yet. Jax has been and all." I said looking at dad. I heard the front door open as I turned in my chair a little to see Gemma walking in, "Hey Gem." I got up and smiled at her.

"Hey doll. Jax said something about me picking Abel up." Gemma said.

I looked at her then to my dad. These two were defiantly hiding something. "What the hell is going on?" I asked them as Gemma grinned taking Abel from him and grabbing his diaper bag as she left.

Dad got up and followed her out, "Have a great day honey." Dad smiled going out and shutting the door.

I sighed going to the living room window watching them talk before leaving. I rubbed the back of my neck confused as to what the hell was going on with them two and this stunt they just done. I sighed turning around as I went about cleaning up the house. Gemma had given me a couple days off; I wasn't complaining I actually liked it. I hummed to a Guns N Roses song that came on through the IPOD deck as I continued cleaning the house up.

Couple hours and I had finally finished the cleaning and laundry. I sighed a little grabbing my purse from the bedroom as I grabbed the keys to my Dodge Dart, as I made sure everything was turned off before heading outside and locking the house up. I smiled to myself getting in the car and starting it up before heading into town to do some shopping.

Putting the last bag into the trunk of the car I turned hearing footsteps coming near me. Someone's hand wrapped around my throat driving me back into the trunk as I felt my head connect with something sharp. I winced feeling the throbbing pain as I looked at the person who had me pinned into the trunk. A man with a bandanna around his face, and tattoos all up and down his arms. He had a dark tee on with dark jeans, and he looked to be of the Mexican race.

He yanked me back out of the trunk holding a knife up to my throat. I felt my eyes grow wide as I took felt the blade press harder into my throat. "Leave Jackson, or else." The man said.

He ran the blade a little along my throat as he pulled the bandanna down revealing his face. He smirked as he took and put the knife back in his pocket before drawing back as he punched me hard across the face causing me to fall into the trunk, as my head collided with the same sharp thing again. I winced grabbing the back of my head seeing him smirk as he walked away.

I pushed myself up again keeping a tight grip to my head seeing him get into a purple ford SUV vehicle. I narrowed my eyes seeing who the driver was, _Tara_. She had gotten this man obviously to try and scare me into leaving Jax. I shook my head as I took and grabbed my phone from my purse after slamming the trunk down. I pulled up my Christie's number dialing it as I waited on her to answer.

"Hey how's the day off?" She laughed.

"I need your help." I said sighing.

"What happened Lacey?" Christie asked.

"Meet me at Jax and mine's house?" I asked.

"Be there in a few." Christie hung up.

I hung up and took and tossed my purse into the vehicle getting in. I backed out heading home. When I got there I pulled into the driveway as I turned the car off getting out. I took and got the few bags out and rushed inside shutting the door behind me. I quickly put everything up as I walked into the bathroom after laying my purse on the table. I saw the blood caked in my blonde hair as I sighed seeing the bruise and blood on the side of my face. "Shit." I muttered to myself.

I heard the front door open up as I walked out of the bathroom seeing Christie and Gemma. I sighed leaning into the doorway, I knew Gemma would call Jax when she saw me. I headed into the living room as I saw their expressions, "Oh my god." Gemma said rushing to me. "What the hell happened, Lacey?" She asked worry in her tone.

"I was attacked at the market by a Mexican guy. I'm guessing it was one of the Mayans. But." I paused staring at the two, "He got in a purple Ford SUV vehicle. The driver was Tara." I said.

"What?" Christie asked.

"He told me if I didn't leave Jax I'd die." I said.

"Christie go get some clothes for her, Jax, and Abel." Gemma ordered as she took and grabbed my hand lightly, "We're going to the compound." She said taking me towards the back door, "Lock the place up Christie we'll be in the vehicle." Gemma shouted to her.

We walked outside as we got to the car. I got inside as Christie came out moments later with the bags and put them in the trunk before getting in. Gemma backed out as we headed for the compound. When we got there she pulled up in front of the office as she killed the engine. Christie and I both got out as Christie grabs the bags, "Take her to the clubhouse Christie so she can the stuff unpacked." Gemma said.

I looked at Gemma as she nodded her head towards me. I sighed seeing the guys were gone on a run. Christie and I walked inside as she took me down to Jax's room laying the stuff on the bed, "Need me to help you with those?" She asked.

I frowned nodding, "Please." I said as she took and nodded disappearing.

I sat down on the bed as she came back in with the medical kit. She got to work on the wound in the back of my head as she took and worked on the side of my face a little. Soon after she finished up as she squeezed my hands, "Don't do anything stupid, Lacey." She said knowing me really well now.

I laughed lightly, "I am going to murder her." I said.

"Lace." Christie looked at me then down to my stomach. I looked at her as she frowned, "Don't." She said.

I sighed nodding my head, "I promise." I told her getting up.

I heard the motorcycles, as I looked at Christie with worry. I sighed as we walked out and headed out of the clubhouse. I saw Gemma grab my dad and Jax and talk to them. I looked at Christie as she put her arm around me gripping to me, "It's going to be ok." She whispered.

I saw Jax turn towards me when Gemma pointed at me. He came jogging as he took me into his arms holding me close to him. I felt his hand go to the back of my head as I winced pulling back a little. He looked down at me as he saw the little bit of blood on his hand, "Fuck." He said looking at me, "Babe what happened." Jax asked.

I saw Gemma and Dad coming over as Gemma nodded, "You need to tell them honey." Gemma said.

I sighed dropping my head, "I was at the store. I was putting the things into the trunk as I finished I turned around and a Mexican man shoved me twice into the trunk causing my head to hit something sharp. Then he held a knife to my throat told me if I didn't leave Jax I'd die. Then he punched me." I paused sniffling a little, "Tara was the driver of the vehicle, she's the one that sent the threat." I said.

"That fucking bitch." Dad roared with anger. "I am going to murder her." He growled.

"Calm down." Jax said looking at him then back to me, "No one is going to kill you babe, I swear." Jax said taking me into his arms again. I took and held to him as I frowned. I couldn't believe this was happening…


	11. Meeting Part I

Jax sat down on the couch once Abel had finally went to sleep, and Jax had placed him in his crib. I looked over at him as he rubbed his hand over his face staring at me, "Babe are you sure about this?" He asked me.

I sighed knowing that was going to be asked, "I am positive." I huffed a little.

"Babe, please don't. I believe you but before the MC does any action I have to make sure." He said sighing.

I sighed looking at him nodding, "I know. I just…" I dropped my head. "I didn't mean for any of this shit to happen." I said.

I felt Jax's arms go around me and pull me into his frame. I rested my head on his shoulder looking up at him as he sighed, "Babe, it would've happened no matter what. Tara thinks I love her. Which I have never loved her. I am happy with someone, and she hates it and wants to do whatever it takes to make sure I am not happy." Jax said.

I just shook my head as I held to him. I looked towards the back door when it opened up. I saw Dad, Bobby, and Chibs walking into the house. "Lad, we got something." Chibs announces coming into the living room.

He places a DVD into the player as Bobby turns the TV on. The TV screen comes to life revealing the Supermarket parking lot. I gaped seeing myself putting the groceries into the trunk. The squealing of tires as the vehicle stops behind mine, and everything comes real again. I feel Jax's pull me to him as I bury my face into his chest not wanting to see the beating.

"It's the Mayans." Chibs announced.

I heard the TV go off and felt Jax's body go stiff. I looked up cupping his face feeling him lighten up a little. I sighed with a little relief that he had calmed. I held to him looking to my dad seeing the anger all over his face, "We got some guys going to get the president. We're sorting this shit out. If it is true, then their dead along with that doctor bitch." Dad growled.

"Tig." Jax warned.

"That bitch hurt my daughter." Dad snapped.

"I get that." Chibs barged in. "Just calm down. We know how the hell you get lad when you're pissed." Chibs said.

I rubbed the back of my neck knowing they needed to talk about this stuff. I got up from the couch kissing Jax's lips and hugging the guys and my dad. I took and sighed a little going back towards Abel's nursery. I smiled seeing him sleeping soundly, tomorrow was his big day. I took and smiled sitting in the rocking chair watching him. His mother, _Wendy_, everyone said she was bad news. From what Christie and Gemma told me, she was. If she ever showed her face, she'd never come near him again. As far as I was concerned, Abel was my son. I'd been helping Jax raise him, and been there for him.

I looked towards the doorway to see dad walk in and come over kneeling in front of me. He placed his hands on my knees as I stared at him, "I'm sorry baby." He said.

"For what, dad?" I asked.

"For you getting caught up in this shit and getting hurt, Lace." He said.

"Daddy." I whispered looking at him as I leant forward to him. "This is my life now. Sooner or later, I should've known that bitch would do something. From what Gemma told me, she is crazy about Jax." I said.

"Yeah, but…" He started, but I cut him off.

"But nothing. She's a psychotic bitch that will get what's coming to her. I assure you that." I said.

Dad smirked lightly, "That's my girl talking." Dad laughed.

I smiled nodding, "No one is going to harm me, threaten me and get away." I said. I leant forward hugging my dad tight smiling. I was glad that I had him back in my life. He meant the world to me, along with Jax and Abel.

"I'm glad you're home, angel." Dad whispered hugging to me.

"Me too, dad." I said smiling as I pulled back staring at him. "Now go back in there before Chibs comes looking for you." I grinned.

Dad laughed getting up from his seat. I smiled getting up leaning into the crib as I kissed Abel's head smiling as I pulled his cover over him. I walked out going into the bedroom as I shut the door lightly. I stripped down slipping into one of Jax's tee's. I heard the bikes start up as I walked to the window and looked out seeing them leave. I soon heard Jax's footsteps stop in the nursery before making their way into the bedroom as the door shut again.

Turning around I saw him standing there with a grin on his lips. I laughed a little as I walked over slipping my arms around his neck, "Everything good?" I asked.

"Everything's good. We got the meeting tomorrow." Jax said.

I nodded as I lent up kissing his lips deeply. His hands trailing down my sides as he returned the kiss. His tongue slipping through my slightly parted lips, as it began to wonder around. I felt his hands slid under my ass cheeks as I lifted up a little feeling him lift me the rest of the way. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me over to the bed gently laying me on my back, where he climbed on top, "Lacey Trager." Jax said as he began placing soft kisses onto my neck, "I love you, so much." He whispered into my ear before tugging on my lobe with his teeth.

I shuttered at the feel of his teeth on my lobe as I smiled at his words, "I love you, too." I whispered out breathless.

Jax pulled back and smiled down at me. I looked at him confused a little as he stripped his clothes. He lent back down as he began kissing me again. I slid my arms around him as our night began…


	12. Meeting Part II

**JAX'S POV**

My eyes opened at the sound of something shifting in Abel's room. I quickly slid out of the bed with ease, so I wouldn't wake Lacey up. Grabbing my gun from the night table, I quickly slid into my boxers and jeans walking briefly to the door, and opening it slowly. A black shadow could be seen on the wall from where I stood. Easing out of the room I walked across the hall to Abel's room slowly easing into the room, as I quickly moved to the figure, which was grabbing my son.

Pointing the gun to the person's back of the head, I growled out, "Drop the kid."

The person didn't listen, as I cocked the gun growling louder, "I said, drop the kid!"

Finally, the person laid Abel back into his crib as I growled, "Turn around." I ordered.

The person slowly turned as the nursery light came on. I saw my mother standing there as I narrowed my eyes, "Jesus Christ, mom! Are you fucking insane?" I snapped at her looking back at the doorway to see Lacey standing there scared out of her mind.

"What the hell, Gemma?" Lacey asked shaken up.

"I wanted to see Abel, and I knew you guys would be asleep. I didn't want to wake you." She said looking between Lacey and I.

"You could've fucking knocked or called." Lacey narrowed her eyes. "With all this shit going on, you could've gotten yourself killed, Gemma." Lacey growled out gripping to the wooden door frame.

"Babe, why don't you go ahead and get Abel's bottle ready, I'll deal with her." I smiled at Lacey as she sighed nodding her head.

I made sure she was down the hall near the kitchen as I turned towards my mother, "Serisouly, mom. You know how fucking shaken up she is. Next time don't do something as stupid as this. Fucking call or bang on the door till we come to it." I growled at her.

She sighed nodding her head, "Fine." She muttered angrily. "I can't help it that Tara wants her ass dead." She huffed.

I narrowed my eyes, "Don't even fucking start, mother." I warned her. "You always fucking do this shit when I finally find someone I want to settle down with." I growled.

"This is the first one, baby." She smiled at me. "I'm not doing anything either, Jackson." She narrowed her eyes. "I'm just saying…" She crossed her arms.

"Well just say, and keep your shit to yourself. Otherwise, don't come around my family anymore." I narrowed my eyes pushing past her as I took Abel into my arms.

I walked out of the nursery as I took and headed for the kitchen as my mother grabbed my arm causing me to stop, with a sigh. I turned around looking at her, "What mom?" I asked.

"I'm sorry ok. I promise to do what you said the next time." She told me.

I simply nodded, "Don't say shit towards Lacey like you just did." I warned her before walking into the kitchen smiling at Lacey.

I leant down kissing her lips as she took Abel into her arms to feed him, "I need to get ready for today." I told the two of them before kissing Lacey again.

"Something going on?" Lacey asked me as she began to feed Abel.

I shrugged not wanting her to know what her dad and I had planned. "Just some club shit. That's all babe." I told her leaning in kissing her one more time before I walked off to get ready for today.

* * *

I cracked my knuckles as I laid lent against my bike looking over at Tig. He ran a hand through his curly hair before throwing his cigarette to the ground and looking at me, "The rest of the guys coming?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "They should be here anytime." I told him.

"Good." Tig said crossing arms. "Something is going to have to be done." He sighed.

I nodded, "We're going to get the bastard who did this, and we're going to stop them." I told Tig.

I was going to personally make the mother fucker pay for hurting the woman I loved. I was also going to murder anyone who tried to harm Lacey. I saw the rest of the guys pull in as they all climbed off their bikes looking between Tig and I. "Alright the Mayans should be here at any time." Clay said.

I nodded my head looking at them as the bikes could be heard in the distance. I took and stood upright sighing as they pulled into the empty lot killing their bike engines. Tig narrowed his eyes inching as I grabbed his arm, "Hold up." I muttered underneath my breath to him.

"What is this meeting for, Clay?" Alvarez asked Clay.

"One of your men attacked Jax's old lady." Clay said narrowing his eyes.

"How the hell do you know that?" Alvarez narrowed his eyes towards us.

"Video footage from the market it happened at, Alvarez." I said walking towards him. "I don't want any trouble. But one of your men did attack my old lady and hurt her pretty bad. But the thing is, there was a woman with him. The woman I know who she is, it's Tara Knowles." I said.

"That doctor lady that 'thinks' you two are together?" Alvarez asked me.

I nodded my head, "She got one of your guys to attack my lady. So now, I need to know which guy it was, so I can chat with him and make him fucking pay for hurting her." I told Alvarez.

"Give me a few hours, I'll find out and bring him personally to you, Jax." He said.

I nodded my head, "Thank you brother." I said doing the man hug to him as I walked back to the group. I saw Alvarez and the two men that came with him leave. Now it was a matter of waiting on him bringing the fucker back to me.


	13. News

**LACEY**

I took and carried Abel on my hip as we walked for the clubhouse. I saw Happy and Bobby sitting on a bench as I gave a small wave starting inside, "Jax is in the office love." Chibs called out.

I turned looking at him and smiled, "Thanks Chibs." I called to him as I turned heading for the office building.

Abel gripped to my shirt and kept one hand tangled in the chain of my locket. I smiled kissing the top of his head as I took and smiled at him. I walked up the few little steps, stepping inside of the office seeing Jax and Gemma talking, "If we're interrupting we can go back out." I said.

"Nah, babe you're not." Jax smiled at me as he got up walking over. He pecked Abel's forehead and kissed my lips lightly smiling. "What are you two doing?" He asked.

"We decided to surprise you." I said as Abel nodded a little giggling.

"Surprise huh?" Jax gave me a look as I sighed.

"Ok, I wanted to see if Alvarez turned the jerk over." I said looking at him.

"Babe…" Jax said staring at me.

"I know, but he hurt me. I want a piece of him too." I said.

Jax grinned at me causing me to shake my head, "Babe, leave that to me." He said cupping my cheeks as he lent in and kissed my lips lightly.

I looked at him narrowing my eyes slightly, "Leave it to you?" I let it come out as a growl.

Gemma walked over taking Abel from me, "We'll give you two a few minutes." She said exiting with Abel.

"LEAVE IT TO YOU?!" I yelled at Jax narrowing my eyes. "That mother fucker hit me like a punching bag. I have a damn right to take a piece of him too." I snarled at Jax turning my back to him.

"Damn it Lacey." Jax growled out. "I am trying to fucking protect you." He said.

I turned looking at him, "I know you are. But I want to kick him around like he did me." I told Jax.

He sighed taking me into his arms, "Babe, I will personally put some in there for you." He said, "Along with your dad too." He added.

I sighed nodding my head holding to Jax, "Fine." I gave in looking up at him.

"This is the most perfect shit and all, but." Jax looked at me grinning as he got on one knee pulling a ring out. He looked at me and smiled, "Lacey Trager, will you do the honors and marry me?" Jax asked me grinning.

I gasped loudly as I held my hand over my mouth, with tears pouring from my eyes. "Yes, Jax. Yes!" I cried out.

Jax grinned at me as he took and lent in kissing my lips sliding the ring on my finger. I took and smiled as we parted, "I can't believe you asked me." I told him.

He grinned at me, "I've been waiting for a few months now." He smiled kissing me again. "I love you more than anything in this world, and I want you to be my wife." He smiled cupping my face.

I smiled nodding my head as I held to him as Gemma and Clay walked in, "Jax we got a problem." Clay said.

"What?" Jax asked looking over at them.

"ATF agents are catching on. It's a matter of time." Clay said.

"Time of what?" I asked gripping to Jax staring up at him.

"They catch onto everything, and we wind up in jail." Jax said.

I gaped as I held tighter to him. Not wanting that to happen. I sighed as I heard bikes pulling as Clay looked out the office window, "Alvarez is here." He said to Jax kissing Gemma as he walked out.

"I'll be back soon." Jax said to me as he lent down kissing me deeply before leaving.

I looked at Gemma as she walked over to me and held to me, "Everything will be ok honey." She assured me.

I held to her and sighed a little as I looked at my hand, "He proposed." I whispered to her.

"He what?!" Gemma asked grinning at me.

I nodded my head as I showed the ring off as she gasped and then smirked, "I'll be. I'm getting me a daughter." Gemma smiled hugging me as she kissed me on the lips. "Welcome to the family doll." She smiled as she put her hand to my stomach as my eyes went wide.

"When you plan on telling Jax?" Gemma asked smiling.

I sighed shrugging, "I have no idea." I told her honestly. "Now is not the best time." I told her.

"Honey." Gemma cupped my face. "Doesn't matter if it's the best time or not. He needs to know." Gemma said kissing my cheek and getting back to work.

I sighed knowing Gemma was right. "Where's Abel?" I asked.

"Christie has him inside letting him pig out." Gemma said.

I took and watched Jax go to his bike as I ran out the building. I ran across the lot the best I could to him as I grabbed his hand before he got on his bike, "Babe what's wrong?" He asked.

"Jax we need to talk before you go." I told him.

"Babe I need to hurry." He said.

"I know." I said looking at him. "Jax I'm pregnant." I told him…


	14. Charges

**JAX**

I looked at Lacey like a deer in headlights. I couldn't believe that she'd told me she was pregnant, "Babe." I said.

She sighed letting my hand go, "I knew I should've waited till you came back." She told me.

I took and shook my head as I pulled her close, locking my lips to hers. I held her to me kissing her deeper as I took and smiled pulling back, "Babe." I said cupping her cheeks. "This is amazing news." I grinned at her.

She smiled up at me, "Really?" She asked smiling brighter than ever.

"Yes." I told her smiling. "I can't believe that we're going to be parents." I smiled at her kissing her lips again.

"Alright quit making out with my kid where I can see." Tig shouted coming over to us as he patted my back, "We gotta go man, and Clay is getting outraged." Tig said.

"He'll be alright." I said smiling at Lacey.

"What the hell is going on?" Tig asked looking between us.

"We're having a baby." Lacey smiled towards her father. "And we're engaged." She added.

"Holy fuck!" Tig said grinning ear to ear, "I'm gonna be a grandpa?" He said looking like he was gonna be sick for a second.

"Yeah dad." Lacey laughed as she turned to me and kissed my lips deeply. "I'll see you later." She said kissing me one final time before walking back towards the office to my mother.

I looked at Tig patting his shoulder, "It'll be alright." I laughed as he looked at me smiling.

"Yeah it will be." He said getting on his bike.

I got on my bike as I started it up and pulled out beside of Clay. We headed down the road to meet up with Alvarez at one of his warehouses. When we finally arrived I took and killed the engine to my bike and climbed off. I followed Clay towards Alvarez. Alvarez nodded to one of his crew members as he took and drug one of the other crew members towards us, "This is the guy." Alvarez said.

I walked closer looking the guy over nodding, "Yeah it is." I said narrowing my eyes at him. "You mother fucker, you tried to kill my old lady." I growled as I grabbed him beating the shit out of him.

I kept going till he was bleeding badly. I pulled my gun out as I took and pointed it at his head and pulled the trigger. The blood splattering against the ground and the chunks of meat. I took and narrowed my eyes, "This is a warning to any of you others that try to help Tara Knowles." I warned them as I turned around and walked back to my bike. I took and got on my bike as my phone went off. I pulled it from my pocket as I took and looked at the ID seeing it was Gemma, "Yeah mom?" I asked.

"Fucking ATF agents came swarming in here, they took Lacey and Christie to jail." Gemma said panicking.

"On what fucking charges?" I growled.

"I have no idea. It was that Stahl's lady." Gemma said.

"Fuck!" I screamed out kicking the sand ending the call. "Op!" I shouted at him.

Opie came running as I looked at him, "What's up brother?" He asked me.

"Stahl and her team invaded the club." I told him pausing.

"What else?" Opie asked seeing my facial expression.

"She fucking arrested Lacey and Christie. On unknown charges." I sighed.

"God damnit." Opie ran a hand through his hair sighing, "What we gonna do?" He asked.

"We're going to the jail to ask Wayne how come they got arrested." I said.

I looked at Tig and motioned him, "You, Op, and I are heading back. We got some business." I told him.

"Alright brother, I'll tell Clay." Tig said rushing off to tell Clay.

When Clay nodded his head I got on my bike and started it up pulling out with Opie and Tig behind me. I sighed heavily narrowing my eyes against the wind as I sped up. Stahl was fucking with the wrong one, when it came down to my fiancée.

We pulled into the lot of the station as I killed the engine and got off my bike. I took and walked up the steps fast as I pushed the door open going inside. "Wayne." I said seeing him going back towards his office. He motioned us to follow as we did.

Opie, Tig, and I walked inside Wayne's office behind him as Tig shut the door. I knew Tig didn't know what was going on and right now I wanted it that way. I knew his fucking temper when it came down to his kid, just like my temper when it came down to her too. "Why the fuck did Stahl do what she did?" I asked Wayne.

"I have no idea, Jax." He said sighing sitting down. "She went in there took them and said the charges were pending." Wayne said to me.

"Pending?" I asked pissed off. "Where is the bitch at?" I asked him.

"Gone." Wayne said.

"Can we see them?" Opie asked behind me.

Wayne nodded getting up as he led us out and back to the cells. I saw Lacey sitting with Christie as Tig growled, "God damnit." He muttered.

I sighed as I walked up to the cell seeing Lacey get up and run to me, "Baby." I said sliding my hands through the bars to hold hers.

"I don't know what she's charging us with." Lacey said as she gripped my hand and held her dad's hand with her other one.

"Me either, babe. But we're going to find out. I'll get you outta here babe. I promise." I told her leaning in kissing her lips best I could.

"What the fuck are they doing back here?" I heard a familiar female voice boom.

I let go of Lacey's hand going towards Stahl. I grabbed her using my arm to push her throat as I pinned her back against the wall, "You goddamn bitch." I told her narrowing my eyes. "What the hell did you arrest them?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Drug charges." She grinned at me.

"Bull shit." I told her narrowing my eyes.

"Visiting hours are over. You boys better be getting out." She shoved me off going towards her office.

I looked back at Opie and Tig nodding. I looked at Lacey kissing her one more time, "I'll get you out babe." I whispered to her before leaving with the guys. "Call Clay and call church. We gotta figure this shit out." I told Tig.

Tig nodded making the call. I got on my bike as I took and headed for the clubhouse.


	15. Anna

**ANNA**

I shoved my hands into the backs of my pocket listing to my sister, June bitch about something in the town of Charming. I took and rolled my eyes as she stormed into her office, "I swear to god." She yelled into the cell phone she had plastered to her ear. Soon after her swearing she took and threw the phone onto her desk, "Sorry about that." June said to me.

I shrugged, "You're the one that brought me out here." She said.

"Right." She said smiling at me. "I want you to take and get inside that MC and get me some details. I have two of their old ladies in lock up. But it won't last long." June said.

I looked at her like she was nuts, "I am not doing your dirty work for you June." I told her walking out of her office sighing heavily.

I heard shuffling from behind and June shouting my name. I rolled my eyes ignoring her hollering towards me. I pushed the front door open to the station as I nearly ran into a man, "Sorry." I said stepping aside and going around him.

I quickly headed for my car as I heard June say something. I turned around seeing her mouthing off to the man. He had a look on his face as if he wanted to murder her. I chuckled lightly, "Wish someone would." I said to myself turning around and getting in my Camaro.

I started it up as I saw June running for me. I grinned shoving it down into drive and speeding way as I made sure to hit her with gravels. I laughed watching her in the rear view mirror. I continued driving as I saw the engine light pop back on causing me to sigh heavily, "Damn car." I said.

It was an oldie, but it was my baby. I took and saw a sign stating a garage near. I turned into the parking lot as I took and pulled up to the garage doors and turned the engine off. I took and got out as a guy walked towards me, "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, the engine light keeps coming on. Could you check it out please?" I told him.

He nodded, "It's going to be a while. Feel free to have a seat over there." He pointed.

I nodded my head and walked over sitting down on an old car seat. I lent back into the seat as I sighed closing my eyes. My sister truly was a nut job. I heard bikes roaring as I looked seeing a few bikes pulling in. I saw the man from earlier that seemed to wanted to murder June. I grinned a little as he got off laying his helmet down. I saw him give a slight nod to one of the guys, he had blonde hair and wore a flannel shirt.

The guy made his way over to me, "You again." He said, an Irish accent lingering in his tone.

"You again." I said standing up and smiling at him.

"So you know Stahl?" He asked me.

I sighed nodding my head, Unfourtnely I do." I muttered.

"Oh." He said.

"She's my nut job sister. She called me this morning saying something happened to our mother." I paused as he raised an eyebrow, "And I went to see if it was true." I replied.

"I see." He said smiling at me. "I'm Chibs." He said.

He extended his hand out as I looked at him. I shook his hand lightly, "Anna." I said.

Chibs nodded his head and smiled, "Well. Nice to meet you, Anna." He said looking over his shoulder. "I need to get going." He said before walking away.

I took and smiled to myself watching him as I sat down. He was one hot piece of ass.

**A/N:**

_**I wanted to take the time and say thank you to everyone who is following/favorite this story! It truly means a lot to me. Also a huge thanks/shout out too;**_

**ericzmic **_**for giving me three AWESOME reviews! I appreciate it! Hope you guys like this chapter. Anna was created/based off a friend of mine. Also, what'd you guys like to see happen next, hmmm? Thoughts? Thanks!  
3**_


	16. Lawyer Lady

I took and sighed sitting on the small bench that was in the cell. I looked over at Christie as she ran a hand through her hair staring at her wedding band. "I hope they can get us off." Christie said looking up at me as I nodded to her.

"Me too." I whispered to her.

I sat there quietly picking at the engagement ring as I heard heels clacking against the concrete floor. I looked towards the cell door seeing Stahl and her bitch beside of her, "Miss. Trager." Stahl said grinning. "Come with me." She said.

I got up slowly staring at her, "Why?" I asked.

Stahl walked inside grabbing my arm roughly and dragging me behind her. "Because I said too, cunt." She snarled out.

I tried to push her off as she gripped my arm tighter slamming me into a wall. I winced trying to protect my stomach as she grinned down at me, "Are you pregnant?" She asked as her grin turned wicked.

I narrowed my eyes at her as she back handed me hard. I took and heard someone clear their throat as I looked over seeing Wayne, Jax, and a woman. "I'd advise you to get your hands off my client." The woman spoke to Stahl.

Stahl's grinned at the woman as she threw her hands up in the air, "Ok." She smirked at the three of them and me.

I walked over to them as Jax took me into me into his arms. I held onto Jax trembling as I saw one of the officers let Christie out of the cell as well. She ran quickly to us as we all walked out being escorted by Wayne. Once we were outside I walked with Jax and the woman looking at him, "The charges are being dropped. Don't worry. Stahl comes after those two again. I'll have her badge." The woman grinned before hugging Jax and Christie and leaving in a BMW.

I saw Opie pull up in his truck as he got out as Christie ran to him. The two heated up into a make out session as I giggled leaning into Jax, "I love you." Jax whispered.

"I love you too, Jax." I said.

"I want you to ride with Christie and Opie babe. I'll be right behind you." Jax said turning me to look at him as he cupped my cheeks.

I nodded to him and smiled a little, "Ok." I said.

He kissed my lips deeply and held to me a second. He took and stepped back as I looked over my shoulder seeing Christie and Opie ready. I smiled at Jax going over to Opie's truck as I climbed inside and sat there. I looked out the window as we pulled out as I glanced behind us to see Jax pull out behind us.

"We're safe." Christie grabbed my hand squeezing. "I assure you." She smiled.

I nodded smiling the best I could, "I know." I whispered lightly patting her hand.

She removed her hand as I looked out the window. Soon the house came into view as Opie stopped. I smiled hugging Christie then Opie. I saw Jax get off his bike after pulling into the driveway. I shut the truck door walking over to Jax as I felt the pain in my stomach. I winced a little glad Jax didn't see anything.

He walked over to me taking me into his arms. He kissed my head as I looked seeing my dad and Gemma come out, Gemma carrying Abel. I smiled as he reached out for me. I smiled starting to take him as I felt the pain in my stomach again, causing me to double over, "Shit." I muttered as I grabbed my stomach where it was hurting.

"Babe." Jax said turning me to look at him as I looked up at him the best I could through the tears forming as I held to my stomach tighter.

"Something's wrong." I whispered to him.

I felt him pick me up bridal style in his arms as he carried me to my SUV. He placed me inside as I saw my dad get in the backseat cradling my head in his lap. I looked up at him scared for the new life that was inside me. I felt the vehicle speeding for the hospital as I closed my eyes feeling some tears escape my tightened eyes…


	17. Waiting Area Drama

**CHRISTIE**

I stood with Opie seeing them rush Lacey back into a Trauma room. I gripped to his hand frowning as I saw Clay and Tig holding Jax up and helping him into a chair. I walked over taking Jax into my arms frowning, "She's a trooper." I whispered to him.

Jax looked up at me the only thing he could truly do was nod his head. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy from the crying he'd done. From what Gemma had told me, when they brought Lacey in she'd went unconscious. I sighed sitting there holding to Jax's hand as we all took and sat around waiting on news. I prayed Lacey was fine, and I prayed that unborn angel was too.

I glanced up when heels clacked against the floor. I saw Tara come into the room as I narrowed my eyes. I got up as Opie yanked me down, "Not here babe." He warned me.

I saw Gemma get up from her seat as Clay done the same to her that Opie had done to me. I narrowed my eyes at Tara as she stopped in front of Jax, "Jax." She said.

Jax lifted his head up and looked at her, "What the fuck do you want?" Jax snarled out rising to his feet causing me to along with the others.

"Just to let you know that the slut that was brought in…" Tara smirked inching towards Jax. "Is in a room." Tara grinned. "But she isn't doing so hot." Tara walked away.

I growled slipping out of Opie's grip and running at her along with Gemma. I grabbed Tara slamming her head into the wall as a loud thud was heard. I stepped back seeing Gemma take her turn as Tara held to her head. "What the fuck?" She roared.

"That's what you get, you fucking bitch." Gemma growled at her.

"I'm going to have security over this." Tara stormed away.

"Like we're scared." I shouted to her.

I sighed turning to see Jax already gone out of the room and Chibs over in the corner talking to some woman. I felt like a lot was going on that we didn't know about. I sighed searching for Opie to see him gone too. I looked at Gemma a little worried as she squeezed my hand, "They'll be ok." Gemma said.

I nodded my head as we took and walked out of the waiting area and going to see what room Lacey was in. I took and looked at Gemma hoping that Lacey was ok, for the sake of Jax's sanity.


	18. Anna's Revenge

**ANNA'S POV**

I stood in the corner of the waiting area with Chibs as I saw the two dark haired women look back at me before leaving. Two men had already left when the blonde hair man got into a heated argument with the doctor. "Anna." I heard someone say snapping me from my thoughts.

I looked up seeing the grey/blackish haired man staring down at me. I looked at him chewing on my lip, "They are going to have gain your trust." He told me as I nodded my head. "And with your sister causing our VP's old lady this trouble. It's going—" I cut him off sighing.

"What she does, isn't my concern. I have washed my hands with that stupid bitch. Everyone needs to learn that." I told him with a low growl emerging from my lips.

Chibs nodded his head, "I know love." His thick Scottish accent lacing up with each word he spoke to me.

I crossed my arms sighing, in the nearly seventy-two hours I had been in charming. I had found myself already close to this man, and falling head over heels for him. "I need to go deal with something." I told him as I lent in pecking his lips lightly.

I started past him as he grabbed my hand causing me to look up at him, "What?" I asked him.

"Don't go doing anything stupid." Chibs warned me.

I just nodded my head as I took and walked away leaving the waiting area. I headed outside and walked up the parking lot to my car getting inside. I started it up as I took and backed out heading for the station. I was going to make June suffer for doing this to an innocent woman. I just hoped she was ok and her unborn baby.

I continued driving down the road as the memories of that night forced back into my mind…

_Ten years ago;_

_Sitting on the bed as I took and finished the last paper work I had to do for my dad's small mechanic business. I heard the front door slam shut as June shouted profanities out. My older sister was nothing more than a stupid whore, who drank and did her dope while trying to pretend to be a "cop". Yeah she was some cop, I guess._

_"June you need to go up to bed and rest this off." Our father, Douglas said to her._

_"I will not do no such fucking thing, Douggie." She snarled out._

_I got off the bed and walked out of my room jogging down the stairs. I saw her look at me smirking, "Ah look who it is. Anna." June smirked._

_"Don't you dare." Dad said to her._

_June grinned as she staggered for the steps and started up them. Dad was quick and grabbed her forcing her back down the steps. In a blink of an eye, June had her gun out of her holster and pointed at our father's head, "Daddy!" I screamed jogging down the steps._

_June narrowed her eyes at me and aimed the gun at me, "Don't!" She warned me._

_I stood still as I looked at my dad. June smirked turning back to him, "Now, Douglas." She said cocking the gun. "It's time I rid you of this world." She said and with that she pulled the trigger._

_Blood and brain pieces went smearing onto the wall. I took and screamed out running down the stairs as June turned pointing her gun at me. She pulled the trigger as I felt something hit my chest. My eyes widened in fear as I gripped onto my chest. I felt the effects taking full force in a matter of seconds as my body went forwards causing me to go down half the stairs as my head smacked the last step causing me to be near my father's lifeless body._

_Slowly looking towards him, he laid on his back. A pool of blood escaping his head. His eyes semi open and his mouth slightly open. I felt the tears escape my eyes as I looked towards June who was now squatted down at me, "Now you have nothing, you stupid bitch." She grinned._

_The front door opened up as our mother walked in. I slowly looked at her seeing the horror in her face. My eyes began to get heavy as I heard her scream out before something hit the floor hard. I took a shaky breath letting my eyes fall close…_

I snapped from my thoughts starting at the station. I saw the bitch walk out of the station as I got out of my car cocking the gun I had. I kept it at my side thankful it was night time. I walked up to her as I saw her look at me, "Hey you!" She grinned.

"Don't grin at me bitch." I pointed the gun and pulled the trigger.

I heard her scream in pure shock as I shot at her again. I saw her fall flat to her back as I walked over to her. I wiped the gun clean as I took and dropped it down at her making it look like suicide, "How does it feel to get shot by your sibling? After you framed mom for murder and killed dad. You deserve so much worse. And for harming a pregnant woman, you are nothing but the devil himself cunt." I spat on her as I walked away.

"They'll get you killed." June chocked out.

I looked over my shoulder with narrowed eyes at her, "Far as I am concerned. I am already dead." I growled getting in my car as I took and started it up pulling out and going back to the hospital.

[line]

I sat in the waiting room with Chibs as I heard all the commotion outside of the waiting area. We both got up and walked to the sliding glass doors seeing them bringing someone in. I saw it was June and saw how much blood she'd lost since I had left her, hoping she'd died.

"We have an ATF agent, who attempted suicide." The cop called out to a nurse in the ER.

I grinned wickedly as I saw Chibs stare at me, "Jesus Christ." He muttered.

I shrugged staring at him, "What?" I questioned him.

"You did this?" Chibs asked in a silent whisper pulling me with him from the doors and to a corner.

"What if I did?" I growled out.

"Anna." Chibs said. "Tell me the god damn truth." He blurted out.

"Fine I did." I snorted. "But that bitch deserved it. You have no fucking idea what she did to me ten years ago. What she made me suffer." I almost shouted but kept my voice under control.

"Enlighten me." Chibs said crossing his arms.

"She murdered my dad in front of me. She shot me in the chest and left me for dead. She framed my mom for the murder of my dad and attempted murder on me. My mom was put on death row, and still is on fucking death row, for a god damn murder she didn't do." I said.

Chibs eyes went wide as I felt his muscular arms wrap around me and pull me into his body. I buried my face into his chest crying. "She took the only two people who ever loved me." I muttered keeping a grip on him. "I can't let her take anyone else I care about. I knew if she found out I was with you now, she'd attempt to take you." I cried harder.

I felt his hands rub my back lightly. In that moment, I knew no matter what he'd never let anything happen to me. And I wouldn't let anything happen to him or any of the members of the MC he was in.


	19. Nineteen Weeks

**_Jax_**

I sighed standing outside the ER area with Opie. He patted my back looking at me, "Lacey and your kid are fine." Opie tried to assure me.

I sighed looking at him as I nodded my head a little, "I hope." I said as I saw Happy and Tig come out to where we were standing.

"Gem and Christie headed up to Lacey's room." Happy said as I nodded. "Go and see if she's awake." I told Tig and Happy.

Knowing Tig would want to see his kid a second before I went to talk to her. I sighed leaning back into the wall as I lit up another cigarette seeing the two walk away. I looked at Opie, "I am going to get Stahl for this. Along with Tara." I said venom lacing the words I spoke.

"Jax." Opie said.

"Yeah bro." I said.

"They brought Stahl in." He held his phone up showing me the message from Chibs. I read it over and sighed.

"So she's in critical condition huh?" I looked at Opie as he nodded his head.

"Wonder who went after her?" Opie asked.

"No idea." I admitted shoving my hands into my pockets. I looked around sighing. My mind was racing and I all I could truly think about was Lacey and our unborn kid. I had no idea how far along she was, or anything.

I felt my phone vibrate as I grabbed it from my pocket seeing Happy's name appear. I took and flipped it open answering, "Yeah?"

"She's awake, and wanting you." Happy said.

"Be right there." I said flipping the phone shut and putting it in my pocket.

I took and tossed the half cigarette stick to the ground. I looked at Opie and nodded before going inside. I made my way to the elevator as I took and pushed the button waiting. When the doors opened up I got on and pushed the floor I needed. I took and lent into the wall sighing as the doors opened up and I walked off.

I got to Lacey's room to see Tig and Happy outside. I looked at Tig seeing he'd been crying. I patted his shoulder walking inside seeing Christie and Gemma gone. I walked over as I climbed into the bed taking Lacey into my arms, "Babe." I whispered to her kissing her head.

I felt her grip to me as I heard the soft sobs escape her lips. "I'm scared, Jax." She whispered into my side.

"I know babe." I told her as I kept her close to me. "No matter what. I am not leaving your side." I told her.

I felt her nod her head as I kept her close. I looked up hearing someone come in as I saw a doctor. "I'm Doctor Stone." She said extending her hand.

I shook it, "Jax." I told her.

"Miss. Trager." The doctor said to Lacey.

Lacey lifted her head up slowly, "Your baby is perfectly fine." She said.

I sighed with relief, "What caused her to black out then?" I asked.

"Stress and her blood pressure. I am recommending that she is on bed rest for a while. Till we can get her blood pressure elevated. Afterwards we'll see from there." She said.

I nodded my head as Lacey did too. "Now we done an ultrasound, when they brought you in." She smiled. "You're almost twenty-weeks." She said.

"I am what?" Lacey asked in almost shock. "How am I that far along and I didn't even know?" Lacey asked.

"Sometimes our bodies go differently with pregnancy. This being your first, you didn't know the signs or symptoms." She said. "You are nineteen and a half weeks along." She smiled. "I want you to come into my office tomorrow. We'll do another ultrasound for the sex of the baby." She smiled leaving us.

I looked down at Lacey smiling at her, "I cannot believe that you're that far along." I told her.

"Neither can I." She admitted. "Oh god Jax. I can't believe this." She smiled at me.

I smiled at her cupping her cheeks, "Neither can I. I can't wait to see what we're having." I smiled kissing her lips. I kept her close to me excited about all this.


	20. Unknown

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongLACEY/strong/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 80%; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook','serif';"Gemma kept a tight grip around my hand and her arm loosely around my waist helping into the house. She led me back to the bedroom where she helped me into bed and pulled the clean covers over me, "Is this all necessary Gem?" I asked / br / She tapped my leg pointing her finger at me, "It is when the doctor said so." Gemma scolded me causing me to laugh lightly. "Baby you gotta listen to the doctor." Gemma said frowning as I nodded my head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 80%; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook','serif';"br / I knew she was right, I had to listen for the sake of my unborn child. I sighed as Gemma fluffed up my pillows causing me to groan a little as she patted my leg. I saw Jax walking in with the few gifts that the guys and prospects had bought. "One day in the hospital and the guys went nuts." I laughed / br / "That's them." Jax grinned setting the things in various spots. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 80%; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 80%; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook','serif';"I smiled as I took and lent into the pillows watching Gemma leave the room. Jax sat down at my legs looking at me, "Tell me our parents aren't staying." I looked at / br / "They are." Jax grinned. "They're going to take care of Abel while I cater to your every needs." Jax said smiling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 80%; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 80%; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook','serif';"I smiled at how sweet everyone was being to me right now. I nodded my head there was no use of fighting any of them. I would just lose to them, "Ok." I simply / br / I saw my dad walk in with Abel as I smiled, "Someone is hollering for his mommy." Dad grinned as I took Abel from / br / I smiled cuddling with Abel as I held to him, "I'm right here baby." I told Abel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 80%; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 80%; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook','serif';"I felt his little arms lock around my neck seeing my dad and Gemma smiling towards us, "He won't go any where's." I told them as I rubbed his back knowing Abel knew something was wrong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 80%; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 80%; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook','serif';""You want to go spend time with Pops and Grandma?" I asked / br / He shook his head no causing a grin to form on my lips. "C'mon buddy. Mommy and I need to talk." Jax said taking Abel. br / br / Abel puckered up a little, "I'll be right here honey." I told Abel as he quit puckering up and went back to my dad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 80%; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook','serif';"br / I watched the three of them disappear as Jax shut the bedroom door. He sat down beside of me causing me to let a content sigh escape my lips. I looked at him as he held my hand, "Don't worry." He / br / I just nodded my head. That was easier said than done. I closed my eyes as I heard Jax disappear into the bathroom. I opened them up slowly sitting up in the bed when my phone buzzed from beside of me. I grabbed it sliding it unlock as I looked at the message that had come through./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 80%; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 80%; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook','serif';"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"From: Unknown/span/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 80%; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook','serif';"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emYou can't hide Lacey. I will find you. When I do, you'll be getting the same death that boy gave your aunt./em/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 80%; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook','serif';"br / I dropped my phone feeling the pain in my stomach. I took and sighed taking deep breaths. I heard the water turn off and soon Jax walked out of the bathroom, "Babe." He said coming over to me / br / I slid my phone to him as he saw the message and growled, "TIG!" He screamed / br / It wasn't long my dad was in the room looking between us. Jax handed him the phone as I stared at them, "I'll handle it." Dad said walking out with my / br / "Now just relax." Jax said smiling at / br / I smiled the best I could and nodded my head. I laid back closing my eyes as I sighed heavily, hoping they were right. That everything would be ok…/span/p 


	21. Ally's Dirt

It'd been a few days since the text I had received from my mother. I let a long sigh escape my lips as I walked through the house gathering everything I needed. I turned a little seeing Abel walking the best he could as I smiled to myself. "Mommy is so proud of you." I told Abel as I walked over picking up and balancing him on my hip.

I took and walked out the back door and locked it going to my Land Rover as I unlocked it getting Abel in his seat. I saw someone coming towards the vehicle as I quickly finished and grabbed the gun. When the woman got to me I aimed it at her head, "Who are you what the hell are you doing here?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

She grinned pushing the gun down, "I'm June's partner." She replied.

I narrowed my eyes, "What the fuck do you want, then?" I said shutting the door so Abel wouldn't hear anything.

"Stahl just wanted me to make sure you were still in Charming. Since you got court in a few days." She grinned.

"Tell that bitch that I am and if she wants to know come looking herself." I narrowed my eyes getting in the Rover. I started it up and backed out heading for TM. I sighed running a hand through my hair as I turned the radio on so Abel could listen to some music.

When I got to TM I pulled up to the office pulling in beside of Gemma. She instantly was out of the office before I had the vehicle off. I grabbed my stuff getting out seeing her already taking Abel out, "Where's Jax?" I asked Gemma.

"Clubhouse with Tig." Gemma said as I nodded.

I started for the clubhouse as Gemma called my name out, "Lacey is something going on?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nah. I'll be right there." I told her.

I handed her the diaper bag as I walked for the clubhouse. I slung my purse onto my shoulder walking inside as I saw Jax and my dad talking to one another. I walked over and smiled, "Am I interrupting?" I asked.

Dad shook his head and grinned, "Nah baby girl." He smiled getting up and kissing my cheek as he walked away leaving us alone.

"Hey babe." Jax got up and took me into his arms.

I inhaled his cologne and hint of cigarettes as I rested my head against his chest. We'd had our OB appointment and found out we were carrying another little boy. I took and pulled back looking up at Jax, "Stahl sent her partner to the house." I said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jax asked me.

I shook my head seeing the rage in his face as I cupped his cheeks, "She wanted to make sure I was still in town for court." I sighed.

Jax gripped me in his arms kissing my forehead, "That cunt will not do anything. The lawyer is going to have the charges dropped nothing more." Jax assured me as I nodded.

Just as he finished Bobbie looked at us, "Ally is here to talk to you two along with Christie and Opie." He said.

"Thanks brother." Jax said.

Jax grabbed my hand as we took and walked to where we saw Ally in the office. He kept a grip on my hand as we walked into the office as I looked at her. "Heard Stahl's partner came by." She said as Jax and I sat beside of Opie and Christie.

"Yeah the bitch did." I said.

"Don't worry." Ally assured me. "Come in a few days. They'll have to leave you two alone." She handed Christie and I a paper. "In this, is a list of things Stahl has done. Even though she's still in the hospital, but doing better. This is showing that she and her partner planted the drugs on you two." Ally grinned. "Done my own dirty work." She winked.

"Good." Christie said looking at Ally. "I want them to burn." She growled out.

"Me too." I nodded.

"They will trust me." Ally smiled. "I'll see you two in a few days." She said getting up and leaving.

I sighed leaning back into the sofa looking at Jax and Christie, "I hope this ends soon." I muttered putting my hands on my stomach.

"It will." Jax assured me as I smiled knowing he'd do whatever to make it end.


	22. Falling Into Place

I sat in the chair as Gemma finished curling my hair for me as I let a sigh escape my lips. I couldn't believe that court day had gotten here so quick, let alone at all the bullshit this was. I felt Gemma squeeze my shoulder lightly causing me to look up from where I had been staring at my leg, "It's going to go ok." She assured me.

I just nodded my head, "I hope so." I admitted scared.

"It will sweetie." Gemma said finishing with my hair as I smiled the best I could.

Gemma patted my shoulder as I got up and pushed the dress down a little walking out. I saw dad, Happy, and Jax all around the kitchen table. Jax was holding Abel in his arms bouncing him lightly. I walked over putting my hand on Jax's shoulder as he looked up at me and grinned, "Babe." He started as I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shut it up, Jackson." I warned him narrowing my eyes. "Your mother made me wear the dress. Not my idea." I said removing my hand from his mouth.

"You look beautiful." Jax smiled getting up and kissing my lips.

I smiled, "Thank you." I said hugging Happy and my dad.

I heard the front door open up as I saw Opie and Christie walk in hand in hand as Opie shut the front door. I let a sigh escape my lips as I took Abel from Jax holding him close to me. I kissed his forehead as I held onto him, "So who all is going?" Opie asked man hugging Jax and then hugging Abel and me.

"Op, Tig, Gemma, Me, and Hap." Jax said.

Opie nodded his head, "Who's watching Abel?" Christie asked.

I smiled seeing Anna and Chibs walking in, "That'd be Anna and Chibs." I said as Anna hugged me and I returned the hug. She was new to the group, and some odd reason I couldn't explain. I trusted her more than I ever could trust a new person coming into the group.

Everyone nodded their heads as we all made our way out to the vehicles. I got up in Gemma's SUV with Jax's help as I sat back and sighed a little. I was wanting this to hurry and get over with. I felt Jax slid his hand into mine and press his lips to my jaw, "After this, it's all over." He whispered kissing my lips lightly as I nodded, hoping he was right on this.

* * *

I grinned ear to ear as we walked out of the courtroom. Christie and I hugged each other before hugging Ally. I smiled glad this was over with and nothing was being done. "Told you." Gemma grinned hugging me as I hugged her back.

"Thank you Ally." Jax said giving her a light hug before hugging me and kissing my lips deeply.

I grinned hugging onto him as I held him close, "I am glad that is over with." I admitted.

"So am I." Christie smiled looking at all of us. "I… We… wanted to wait till tonight at the party. But." Christie grinned up at Opie. "We're having a baby." She said.

"What?!" I screamed out causing people to eye me as I narrowed my eyes hugging Christie. "Babe that is wonderful news." I told her hugging her.

"Thank you." She smiled hugging to me.

I nodded my head smiling at her as I made my way to hug Opie to congratulate him. I smiled as I slid my hand into Jax's holding to him. This was the perfect ending to this madness with the Drug charges. I smiled as we all walked out and headed to the vehicles. "Amazing." I whispered smiling at Jax.

"Yes it is." He said to me.

I held to him and smiled. It didn't take long to get to the house. I got out taking the heels off and walking barefooted up to the house and going inside. I smiled seeing Abel as I bent down taking him into my arms, "Take it went well?" Chibs asked Jax.

"Very well." Jax said man hugging him.

I smiled hugging Anna as they left along with everyone else. I smiled looking at Jax as he sat down on the couch, "Babe." I told him.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"I was thinking maybe we should not have a big wedding." I told hum shrugging. "I really don't want one. I just want to get married with our small family." I told him.

"I like that idea." Jax smiled at me leaning in kissing my lips.

"How about next weekend? I mean we can get everything done by then." I smiled.

"Perfect. How about on the reservation where Opie and Christie got married? We get married out there and then have the reception at the Clubhouse." Jax suggested.

"I like that. You think you can get them to let us have the wedding out there?" I asked him.

"Pretty sure I can." He smiled kissing my lips as he got up. "I'm going to call now." He said disappearing through the house.

I smiled at Abel keeping him in my arms, "Mommy and Daddy are getting married. What do you think about that pooh?" I smiled calling him the nickname I had since I had taken on the role of his mom.

Abel grinned cooing at me as I giggled, "Mommy takes that as a yes." I smiled.

I looked up seeing Jax coming into the room, "We're a go for next Saturday." Jax smiled at me.

I grinned at Jax, "I can't wait." I said kissing his lips lightly. "Abel is happy too." I grinned listing to the little boy in my arms cooing.

"Good." Jax smiled sitting down with us.

I smiled holding Abel in my arms as I felt Thomas move inside, "Thomas just moved." I whispered to Jax as his hand landed on my stomach.

His eyes went wide as I smiled, "See." I grinned.

"Holy sh—cow." Jax caught himself smiling.

I smiled leaning into Jax, we had a small little happy family. I couldn't wait to be his wife next weekend. Everything was finally settling down and falling into place slowly.


End file.
